Zona de Silencio
by elibella
Summary: -¿qué pasa?- dijo Hermione- al fin me dirás que te gusto? DracoxHermione


Zona de Silencio.

La miró. Sus ojos pálidos se posaron en la blanca piel de ella. Estaba sentada en el otro extremo del aula de Pociones. Su cabello castaño y un poco enmarañado distraídamente caía sobre sus hombros. Y ella mordía su labio mirando el libro que leía. De vez en cuando, miraba hacia el techo como si esto le ayudara a comprender ciertos aspectos de su lectura. No había nadie mas que ellos dos en el aula. Era aún temprano para que comenzara la clase. Y ella estaba concentrada en su libro. Y el estaba concentrado en ella. Lentamente y dudoso, se acercó, cada paso le costaba. Incrédulo de saber lo que realizaría. Pero sin duda a cada paso que daba le parecía ella aún mas hermosa. Ella no parecía darse cuenta de que él se acercaba. Y no dejaba su lectura por ningún motivo. Llegó hasta ella. Y se paró a su lado. Ella levantó la mirada, a pesar de que sabía quien era. Bufó y volvió sus ojos al libro. Eso si que era nuevo. Ninguna chica prefería un libro sobre Draco Malfoy. El se aclaró la garganta. Por mucho tiempo había estado ocultando el sentimiento que sabía que estaba a punto de revelar, pero ahora, que todo el peligro había pasado, y que no representaría ningún riesgo, excepto claro, el de ser rechazado, por fin podría sacarlo a ala luz.

-¿qué?- preguntó ella.

El trató de hablar, pero por mas que quería ningún sonido era capaz de salir de su garganta. Sólo pudo balbucear algo ininteligible.

-eso pensé- dijo Hermione Granger

el bufó exasperado. Lo que le faltaba; por primera vez se animaba a armarse de valor y hacer lo que realmente quería, y se quedaba mudo como un idiota, y además ella se burlaba.

De nuevo ella se había hundido en la lectura.

Él se desespero y tiró el libro de la mesa. Ella no lo miró solo pareció desesperarse calladamente.

-mirame- logró el decir la fin-

ella lo miró realmente enfadada.

-¿se puede saber porque has hecho esto?- pregunto ella con aire ofendido.

-porque realmente me gustaría que me pusieras atención. Aunque fuese 30 segundos,

-entonces tu tiempo corre, Malfoy-

como odiaba que ella pronunciara su nombre de esa manera tan despectiva. De nuevo, se quedó sin palabras.

-muy lindo el silencio, pero realmente me encantaría que me dejaras en paz. ¿no tiens a nadie mas a quien molestar?

-no te busco para eso.

-¿entonces?

eh..

-volvemos a un monólogo en el que yo hablo y tu te callas.

-no preisonees Granger.

-¿presionar? Eres tu el que quiere hablar conmigo, no yo.

-tienes razón, solo lo que nos e como empezar.

-por el principio esta bien.

-graciosa aparte, ¿no?

-tengo mis momentos- me dijo ella, y a sonrió, a pesar de que fue totalmente fingida, a él le pareció una hermosa sonrisa.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír, peor de manera sincera.

-¿qué pasa?- dijo Hermione- al fin me dirás que te gusto?

El la miró sorprendido. Luego recobró compostura.

-si, pero déjamelo hacer a mi, ¿quieres? Ah y trata de parecer sorprendida- le sonrió él.

-de acuerdo- ella parecía confundida-. Yo solo bromeaba.

-que mal porque tengo algo importante que decirte.

-¿qué?

-Hermione Granger, quiero decirte que a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho durante estos años, estoy ... ehmm... enamorado... de ti.- su pálida piel enrojeció un poco igual que la de ella.- ¿qué me dices?

-;Malfoy... Malfoy...- le decía una voz desde lo lejos mientras esperaba ala ansiada respuesta. Voz que le sacó de la fantasía. La clase Pociones había terminado y Zabini lo movía por el hombro. Todos loa alumnos estaban saliendo.

-¿qué pasa, Blaise?- preguntó Draco sin dejar de mirar a la castaña motivo de sus desvelos.

-vamos, es tarde.

-Adelántate. Tengo algo que hacer.

Hermione no se había movido de su lugar, mientras que Weasley y Potter habían salido volando del aula. Ya no quedaba nadie. Solo ellas dos. Y él se acercó a ella tal y como en su fantasía. Y se paró a su lado, y ella volteó a mirarlo.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó ella.

-Hermione Granger tengo que decirte algo- dijo Malfoy, pero sin la habitual arrogancia en la voz.

-¿ah si?¿que?- preguntó ella con sorna, pero también con curiosidad.

-Hermione Hermione- le gritaba la voz de Potter desde afuera del aula, hasta que por fin entró de nuevo- vamos, es tarde.

-oh, claro- dijo Hermione y luego lo miró

-ya será luego- dijo Draco y se fue empujando a Potter al pasar.

Y caminando furioso por los pasillos, Draco se dijo a si mismo: luego.


End file.
